Amor na Praia
by FireKai
Summary: As Sailors decidem passar um dia na praia. Diversões, brincadeiras e romance. O que poderia ser melhor? A fic contém um pouco de Yuri, Haruka x Michiru, mas é muito leve. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem. Se ficarem ofendidos com histórias que contém Yuri, então não leiam esta história.**

**Se tiverem dúvidas sobre os nomes, vejam a lista abaixo, se não, saltem essa parte e comecem a ler a fic.**

**Nome Japonês - **_Nome Português_ – Nome Brasileiro

**Usagi Tsukino - **_Bunny Tsukino – _Serena Tsukino

**Ami Mizuno – **_Ami Mizuno – _Ami Mizuno

**Rei Hino – **_Rita Hino – _Raye Hino

**Makoto Kino – **_Maria Kino – _Lita Kino

**Minako Aino - **_Joana Lima – _Mina Aino

**Chibiusa Tsukino – **_Chibiusa Tsukino – _Rini Tsukino

**Haruka Tenou **– _Haruka Tenou- Amara Tenou_

**Michirou Kaiou – **_Mariana Kaiou – _Michelle Kaiou

**Setsuna Meiou **– _Susana Melo – Trista Meiou_

**Hotaru Tomoe – **_Octávia Tomoe – Hotaru Tomoe_

**Mamoru Chiba – **_Gonçalo Chiba – _Darien Chiba

**Amor na Praia**

Estava um dia de Verão estupendo, por isso as Sailors tinham decidido que iriam passar o dia na praia.

Já na praia, cada uma se foi divertir da maneira que quis. A Usagi foi jogar voleibol de praia com a Rei, a Mako e a Setsuna.

A Ami preferiu ficar a ler um livro, debaixo do chapéu-de-sol. A Chibiusa e a Hotaru foram fazer castelos de areia na praia, enquanto a Minako se divertia a nadar.

A Michiru e a Haruka decidiram ir passar à beira mar. Elas caminharam pela areia húmida e, de vez em quando, uma onda molhava-lhes os pés.

Michiru: Está tudo muito pacífico, não é Haruka?

Haruka: Sim.

Michiru: Daqui a pouco temos de ir nadar.

Haruka: Tu sabes que eu não gosto muito de nadar.

A Michiru parou de caminhar e agarrou nas mãos da Haruka.

Michiru: Mas vais nadar comigo, não vais?

A Michiru olhou bem fundo nos olhos da Haruka e a outra acenou afirmativamente.

Haruka: Há alguma coisa que não faça por ti?

A Michiru sorriu.

Michiru: Obrigada Haruka.

As duas continuaram a caminhar. A certa altura, a Michiru entrelaçou as suas mãos com as mãos da Haruka.

Haruka: Para que foi isso?

Michiru: Gosto de estar de mãos dadas contigo. É só isso.

A Haruka abanou a cabeça em tom de reprovação.

Haruka: Sabes que as pessoas olham para nós de maneira estranha quando fazes isso.

Michiru: O que me importam os outros? Só me interessa saber a tua opinião. Se tu achas que é melhor não caminharmos de mãos dadas…

Haruka: Eu não disse isso.

A Michiru sorriu. As duas começaram a caminhar em direcção ao chapéu-de-sol, debaixo do qual a Ami, estendida sobre a sua toalha de praia azul, lia calmamente o seu livro.

Michiru: Bom, vamos nadar agora?

Haruka: Hum… está bem.

A Michiru depositou o seu relógio dentro da sua bolsa, enquanto a Haruka despia a sua camisola, revelando um fato de banho azul-escuro por baixo.

Haruka: A parte que mais detesto de vir à praia, é ter de vestir isto.

A Michiru sorriu. A Haruka tinha hábitos muito masculinos, principalmente com a roupa, mas na praia não tinha outra alternativa a não ser usar os fatos de banho femininos.

Michiru: Esquece isso e vamos nadar.

Haruka: Está bem.

Michiru: Ami, queres vir nadar também?

A Ami levantou o olhar do seu livro e depois olhou para o seu relógio de pulso.

Ami: Hum… já fiz a digestão. Esperem que eu vou com vocês.

A Ami arrumou o livro e o relógio e foi atrás da Haruka e da Michiru. Olhando para o lado esquerdo, a Ami viu que o jogo de voleibol estava a correr bem para a equipa da Setsuna e da Mako.

Rei: Usagi! Tu não sabes jogar nada!

Usagi: Mas…

Rei: Estamos a perder por vinte e cinco pontos! E a culpa é tua!

Mako: Acalmem-se meninas.

Setsuna: Não vale a pena zangarem-se.

Rei: A Minako é que devia ter vindo jogar comigo.

Usagi: És uma chata Rei. Vou mas é nadar.

A Usagi foi a correr até ao chapéu, deixou lá o que tinha a deixar e depois correu para o mar.

A Michiru, a Haruka e a Ami já estavam à beira mar.

Michiru: Vamos entrar?

Elas entraram devagar na água.

Haruka: Bolas, a água está mesmo fria.

Michiru: Eu não acho.

Ami: Bom, eu vou nadar com a Minako, até já.

A Ami começou a nadar em direcção à Minako, que estava a nadar de costas numa zona mais para a direita.

Michiru: Haruka, se não te molhares completamente, vais ter ainda mais frio.

Haruka: Acho que não foi uma boa ideia ter entrado na água. Não me quero molhar. Olha, vou sair e…

Nesse momento, a Usagi saltou para a água, lançando água por todo o lado e molhando completamente a Haruka.

Haruka (furiosa): Usagi!

Usagi: Ups, desculpa…

A Usagi apressou-se a sair dali, não fosse a Haruka tentar matá-la.

Michiru: Pelo menos, agora estás molhada.

Haruka: E com frio.

Michiru (com um sorriso malandro): Vem cá que eu aqueço-te.

A Michiru abraçou a Haruka e deu-lhe um beijo leve.

Michiru: Vá, anda nadar comigo.

Haruka (mais bem disposta): Está bem.

Ao longe, a Minako, a Ami e a Usagi observavam tudo.

Minako: Elas gostam mesmo uma da outra, não gostam?

Ami: Sim.

Usagi: É pena que a maioria das pessoas não compreenda isso.

Minako: Elas são olhadas de lado, mas não se importam.

Ami: O importante é que gostam uma da outra e pronto.

Usagi: Exacto.

A Michiru nadava muito mais rápido que a Haruka, mas quando via que a outra estava a ficar muito para trás, parava à espera.

Haruka: Como é que tu consegues ser tão rápida?

Michiru: Com muito treino. Mas acho que a Ami ainda é mais rápida que eu.

Haruka: Hum… não tenho a certeza.

Michiru: Então, vamos comprovar.

A Michiru nadou até à Ami.

Michiru: Que tal se fizéssemos uma corrida?

Ami: Por mim tudo bem!

Minako: Eu também quero participar.

E assim, as três prepararam-se. Na praia, a Chibiusa, a Hotaru, a Setsuna, a Rei e a Makoto estavam a torcer por elas.

Hotaru: A minha mamã Michiru vai vencer.

Chibiusa: Não, quem vai vencer é a Ami.

Rei: Decididamente, a Minako vai perder.

Mako: Não interessa. Força Minako!

Hotaru: Força mamã Michiru!

Chibiusa: Força Ami! És a melhor!

A Usagi e a Haruka estavam a observar tudo dentro de água.

Usagi: Força meninas.

Haruka: Eu vou dar a partida. Prontas?

As três: Sim.

Haruka: Então… 3… 2… 1… partida!

As três começaram a nadar rapidamente. A Minako ficou logo para trás.

Rei: Eu sabia.

Mako: Bom, pelo menos tentou.

A corrida aquática estava renhida entre a Ami e a Michiru. Ambas nadavam muito depressa, mas por fim, a Ami foi mais rápida e ganhou a corrida.

Michiru: Parabéns Ami.

Ami: Obrigada.

Elas saíram da água e foram recebidas pelas outras (a Usagi, a Haruka e a Minako também já tinham saído da água).

Rei: Muito bem Ami.

Chibiusa: És a melhor.

Ami: Obrigada a todas.

Minako: Da próxima vez, ganho eu.

Todas se riram.

Hotaru (um pouco triste): Perdeste, mamã Michiru.

Michiru: Não faz mal querida. Eu não me importo.

Hotaru (surpreendida): Não?

Michiru: Claro que não. O que interessa é participar.

A Hotaru sorriu.

Usagi: Então e qual vai ser o prémio da Ami.

Michiru: Que tal uma colecção de livros completa à tua escolha Ami?

Ami (surpreendida): O quê? Isso é muito caro Michiru. Eu não quero nada. Nós não apostámos nada.

Michiru: Não te preocupes Ami, eu sou rica e tu venceste-me, por isso quero dar-te algo.

Usagi: Bom, Michiru, tu é que não ganhaste nada.

Michiru: Enganas-te Usagi. Eu fico com o prémio de consolação, que é de longe melhor que o prémio da Ami.

E a Michiru pôs o braço por cima dos ombros da Haruka. A Haruka sorriu.

**E a fic terminou. Pronto, a fic foi curtinha, não teve muito Yuri, porque não gosto de coisas muito pesadas e até acho que não ficou mal. **

**Ah, preciso de fazer dois esclarecimentos: A Hotaru chama mamã à Michiru, porque a Michiru a está a criar como sua mãe (a Haruka e a Setsuna também, aliás, isso aparece no anime). A Makoto é referenciada como Mako, porque no anime japonês, as meninas chamam a Makoto sempre pelo diminutivo de Mako.**

**Bom, por fim, o que acharam da fic? Gostaram? Não gostaram? Porquê? Mandem reviews, ok?**


End file.
